La despedida del tensai
by killuki
Summary: Bueno, como dice el titulo del tensai del equipo de tennis de seigaku se va, haciendose un gran enrredo con respecto a esto, como va a actuar el neko al saber que su mejor amigo se va terminando el año? REVIEWS plisja ne!
1. Toda la verdad

La despedida del Tensai

1.- Toda la verdad

Syuusuke en el ultimo tiempo había estado muy extraño cosa que notaron todos los titulares de Seigaku pero cuando iban a preguntarle olvidaban a lo que iban ya que su compañero hacia algún comentario que provocaba que terminaran hablando de cualquier cosa (incluso del gato de ryoma).

Un día se deciden en ir a preguntarle entre todos para así no caer en el juego mental del tensai (no tengo que decir que estaban mas que nerviosos ya que muy pocas veces estaba serio o por lo menos tan serio como en el ultimo tiempo). Lo buscaron casi por todo el colegio hasta que lo encontraron hablando con la profesora Sumire, pero no quisieron intrometerse ya que los 2 estaban bastante serios ya.

Al terminar la charla (que de hecho duro como 2 horas (pobres chicos n.nU)) Syu se dirigía a su salón cuando se encuentra a todo el grupo esperándolo detrás de la pared, no tengo que decir que estaba mas que sorprendido pero como siempre empezó a sonreír y de la nada les pregunto que hacían en ese lugar. Todos se quedaron como paralizados (hay que acordarse de que siempre cuando Syu esta serio algo no muy bueno sucedió), entonces eiji comienza a hablar y le dice muy abiertamente de que esta actuando muy raro y que quieren saber porque el cambio de actitud.

Fuji: Bueno……… ustedes saben n.n (su típica sonrisa)

Todos se caen al estilo anime (jeje me encanta eso)

Eiji: Pero a que te refieres!!!!!!!

Fuji: Yo lo dije en segundo año, cuando entre en el club n.nU (según el manga el llego desde el segundo año y antes había estado en china)

Eiji: (casi gritando) QUE COSA QUE NO ME ACUERDO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fuji: jaja……. Bueno que me quedaría en el país hasta fin de año n.n

Todos: O.O QUE????

Fuji: n.nU

Oishi: Y porque no lo dijiste antes???

Fuji: Pero si lo dije en segundo año n.nU

_RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_ (campana para entrar a clases)

Todos se dirigen a sus respectivos salones mientras que eiji intenta sacarle mas información a Syu sobre a donde se va a ir después de que terminen las clases aunque su verdadero objetivo era sacarle la información de porque había estado tan extraño el ultimo tiempo.

En la clase como siempre syu mirando por la ventana mientras que eiji se encontraba pensando en como le iba a preguntar a su amigo.

La profesora salio por un momento y eiji decidido a preguntarle a syu se acerca a el con la supuesta intención de pedirle ayuda (ya que syu es el mejor de la clase n.n), pero este con solo mirarle la cara sabia que quería preguntarle algo sobre el viaje así que se rindió entrar de esconder lo que sentía en verdad y así comenzó la conversación de estos 2 mejores amigos:

Eiji: Oye fujiko-chan ¿Qué haces?

Fuji: n.nU nada solo hablo con tigo

Eiji: mmm……. ¿me puedes decir porque están tan serio últimamente?

Fuji: jaja claro

Eiji: ENCERIO!!!!! O.O

Fuji: n.nU claro porque no?

Eiji: etto etto y entonces porque estas tan serio???

Fuji: (esta vez se pone muy serio cosa que pone mas intrigado a eiji) bueno es porque e estado alargando la estadía en Japón pero se suponía que debería viajar la próxima semana.

Eiji: O.O

Fuji: es por eso que e estado un poco ocupado en todos los papeles y los permisos de mis padres.

Eiji: O.O

Fuji: jaja eso era lo tan complicado en preguntarme eiji????

Eiji: O.O

Fuji: Estas ahí????? (Haciéndole señas delante de la cara y después empujándole la frente con el dedo para que reaccionara)

Eiji: etto etto (mirando a todos lados como perdido)

Fuji: (solo se reía por la cara de su amigo)

Eiji: (después de reaccionar) COMO ES ESO QUE TE TENDRIAS QUE IR EN UNA SEMANA????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fuji: (tratando de calmar a su amigo) bueno es que en España las inscripciones comienzan mucho antes que acá n.nU (viendo la cara de miedo de su amigo)

Eiji: así que te vas a España ¿en donde queda eso??

Fuji: n.nU

Eiji: ¿en donde queda?

Fuji: en el otro continente n.nU

Eiji: (sollozando) no quiero que te vallas syuusuke!!!!!

Justo en ese momento entro la profesora de la asignatura, la profesora Sumire y el director de la escuela a darles una charla que para eiji lo incomodaba y para syu le deba tiempo en como le iba a responde al chico que tenia al lado de el. Cuando faltaban alrededor de 20 minutos para el receso la profesora llama a los 2 chicos a que la acompañen (estos la siguen sin decir una palabra) al salir del salón reciben un sermón que no se hubieran imaginado nunca de la profesora ya que esta se dio cuenta de que los dos chicos estaban cada uno en la luna (cosa que igual no tomaron en cuenta y eso la enojo aun mas todavía avisándoles que tenían un castigo en el entrenamiento).

Justo en ese momento suena el timbre que anuncia el comienzo del receso. Los dos chicos se dirigen al patio en donde eiji intenta comenzar la charla de antes.

Eiji: Oye syu

Fuji: mmmm?

Eiji: ¿porque no me dijiste antes todo esto?

Fuji: Porque no tiene importancia y además si lo dije

Eiji: o.oU PERO QUE!!!!!!!


	2. Los sentimientos

2.- Los sentimientos de eiji

Justo en ese momento suena el timbre que anuncia el comienzo del receso. Los dos chicos se dirigen al patio en donde eiji intenta comenzar la charla de antes.

Eiji: Oye syu

Fuji: mmmm?

Eiji: ¿porque no me dijiste antes todo esto?

Fuji: Porque no tiene importancia

Eiji: o.oU PERO QUE!!!!!!!

Fuji: Pero que importancia puede tener???

Eiji: grrrrrr acaso no te das cuenta que ya no nos veremos!!!!

Fuji: jaja Así que era eso jajajajajaja

Eiji: No le encuentro la gracia!!!! u.u

Fuji: jaja acado no te e contado que todavía hablo con antiguos compañeros n.n

Eiji: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Fuji: jaja bueno mejor vamos a ver a los demás n.n

Eiji: Si claro (tratando de esconder su tristeza)

Al llegar a las canchas de tenis se acuerdan que hoy había un entrenamiento especial y que por lo tanto se tenían que preparar para correr muchas vueltas hasta que termine el receso. Resignados saludan al capitán quien los manda a cambiarse y a correr 58 vueltas a la cancha, estos sin decir nada obedecen y se dirigen a los vestidores. En ellos Eiji no dijo ninguna palabra cosa que puso en alerta al tensai del equipo ya que nunca lo había visto así.

Cuando termino el receso syu se fue a cambiar pero se dio cuenta que eiji ya se había ido al salón (segunda cosa que le preocupa), se dirige a su salón pensando que tal vez se le paso la mano son lo que le dijo a eiji en el receso. Al llegar al salón vio a eiji que estaba igual de feliz que todos los días pero cuando se le acercó este solo lo miro y lo ignoro, haciendo que el tensai del equipo de tennis se sintiera mal por lo que le dijo anteriormente, durante todas las clases siguientes eiji lo ignoro o sino le hablaba de manera muy indiferente. Terminando el día sin que syu pudiera pedirle perdón a eiji ya que este nunca lo tomo enserio.

Al día siguiente Syuusuke se notaba muy preocupado, estaba pálido, no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie y menos de jugar al tennis, pidiendo permiso especial para no participar de la practica del día, siendo aceptada ya que era la primera vez que pedía este tipo de permisos. Por lo tanto al termino de clases se dirigió directamente a su casa cosa que les pareció muy extraño a los demás titulares (menos a eiji que hacia como si no existiera, resultándole perfectamente), preocupados le preguntan a eiji que le pasa pero este al haber estado todo el día tratando de ignorarlo no se dio que cuenta que su mejor amigo no se sentía de lo mejor, ahora sintiéndose mal el, decidiendo ir después del entrenamiento a la casa de su amigo.

En e camino a la casa de syu trata de inventar una excusa por haberlo ignorado dos días enteros (ya que su intención inicial solo era hacerlo sentir mal por lo que le dijo), pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando yumiko (la hermana menor de las Fuji) le dijo que su hermano todavía no llegaba a casa y que ni siquiera tenia encendido su celular. Eiji agradeció la información y se fue, caminando por las calles divisa a la persona a quien quería ver desde un principio, se encontraba sentada en la plaza con la cabeza baja, estando todavía mas pálido que antes, pero como eiji no se había notado en el cambio de su amigo menos iba a notar su color. Se le acerca sobresaltándolo y provocando que su rostro tomara un color todavía mas parecido al blanco.

Eiji: Nya!!! Syuusuke porque te fuiste del entrenamiento??

Fuji: O.O

Eiji: No me vas a responder???? u.u

Fuji: Etto solo no me sentía bien

Eiji: Y por eso es que estas en una plaza???

Fuji: Solo no quería dar explicaciones

Eiji: mmmmmmmmm me suena sospechoso

Fuji: ¿¿Qué quieres?? (Preguntando de manera fría tocándole ahora el turno a eiji de sobresaltarse)

Eiji: Bueno……. Hablar con tigo ¿¿no puedo??

Fuji: Quien te lo pidió???

Eiji: NO ME LO PIDIO NADIE SOLO QUERIA SABER LO QUE TE PASA!!!!!!!

Fuji: Y entonces porque el cambio de ideas???

Eiji: Etto etto etto u.u (recordó lo que le dijo a syu en el receso del día anterior, aunque nunca pensó en lo que había dicho, menos aun deseaba que le pasara algo malo a Fuji, siendo lo que mas repitió ese día), recordando esto solo baja la cabeza y pide disculpas tan bajo que no llegan a su receptor, pensando este que no iba a decir nada por lo tanto decide irse del lugar.

Fuji: Hasta luego Kikumaru-kun (sobresaltando de nuevo a eiji) al no recibir respuesta se aleja dejando a un eiji muy arrepentido por lo que hizo.


	3. Recuerdo nn

3.- Recuerdo

Fuji: Hasta luego Kikumaru-kun (sobresaltando de nuevo a eiji) al no recibir respuesta se aleja dejando a un eiji muy arrepentido por lo que dijo el día anterior.

Mientras fuji regresaba a su casa (después de haber recorrido todas las calles cercanas a esta) va recordando cada palabra que le dijo de su "mejor amigo" antes de que este lo tratara como un completo desconocido

……… ……… …… ….Flash back… …… …… ……… ………… 

Fuji: (con su sonrisa de siempre) Oye eiji ¿vas a ir al entrenamiento ahora? No crees que es un poco temprano (mirando la hora y preguntándose porque su amigo se alistaba a esta hora)

Eiji: Y que te importa si voy o no siendo que igual nos vamos a ver en el receso y además en el entrenamiento??

Fuji: Bueno (impactado por el comportamiento de su amigo) yo solo decía eiji (mirando hacia abajo por la impresión).

Eiji: Jajaja ya chao (con cara de satisfacción, cosa que no vio syu)

Un rato después syu se encontraba caminando en dirección de las canchas de tennis con las raquetas en la mano, pero ya no tenia su sonrisa normal de hecho ya no sonreía, le había impactado demasiado el cambio de actitud de su "mejor amigo" por un mísero comentario suyo.

Al llegar a la cancha este se dirige directamente a los vestidores (rogando no verse con eiji), al llegar a estos oishi le pregunta si le pasa algo pero este solamente mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro (hay que decir que todo esto lo veía kikumaru desde detrás de un árbol), justo en el momento en que salio el capitán llama a reunirse a todos lo titulares para darles las indicaciones de hoy (percatándose también de lo raro que estaba syu), por lo mismo tezuka lo llama a una esquina y le pregunta que le pasa pero no recibe respuesta alguna.

Al darse cuenta de que no le va a responder le sugiere que valla a hablar con la profesora sumire para que lo deje irse temprano, siguiendo las indicaciones le pide permiso y va a buscar sus cosas (acuérdense de que eiji estaba escuchando todo escondido) cuando se encuentra con su "mejor amigo" quien lo deja peor que antes ya que comienza con lo que nunca pensó que le diría:

Eiji: Así que arrancándose jajá valla cobarde (con cara de malo)

Fuji: Eiji, me puedes decir que es lo que te pasa???

Eiji: Y para que???

Fuji: Bueno, es que se supone que somos amigos ¿no?

Eiji: Muy bien dicho "SE SUPONE" (alzando la voz)

Fuji: Bueno en ese caso déjame pasar

Eiji: Porque lo haría??? Para dejarte escapar si decirte lo que pienso

Fuji: Entonces dímelo rápido

Eiji: Enserio??? Jaja OK

Fuji: (esperando cualquier cosa que le digiera syu lo mira a la cara)

Eiji: bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla (intentando decir las cosas mas hirientes que se le ocurrió)

…………………………..(después de media hora)…………………………………… 

Eiji: Y eso es lo que pienso de ti ¿Qué dices?

Fuji: Etto (estando en shock ya que nunca pensó que usaría los secretos que le había contado únicamente a su "mejor amigo" quien utilizaría esto para herirlo de la forma en que lo hizo y haciéndole entender que entre ellos nunca hubo ninguna amistad), derramando algunas lagrimas se levanta (se había caído por la impresión) y sale corriendo a la salida sin buscar ninguna de sus cosas.

Todos los del equipo se percatan de esto ya que paso por alguno de ellos y ni les hablo, mirando siempre hacia abajo. Al estar preocupados se dirigen a donde esta eiji (como eran los mejores amigos deberían saber que le pasaba) para preguntarle lo que le pasa al tensai del equipo.

Todos esperan la justificación de eiji quien no sabía ninguna excusa para explicarles que por un simple comentario de su compañero, se quiso vengar de la manera más cruda que encontró a mano. Al parecer los únicos que se dieron cuenta de que eiji ocultaba algo fueron los capitanes del equipo (Tezuka y Oishi). Por esa razón en la salida lo llaman y le preguntan directamente que fue lo que paso, eiji acorralado les explica que le molesto el comentario del tensai y por lo tanto le quería hacer una pequeña bromita n.nU, esto fastidio mucho a tez (cosa que solo se mostró en la cara) y sin ninguna explicación se retira.

Oishi le pregunta que fue lo que le dijo a syu (después que se fue tezuka n.n) y comenzó a explicarle "casi" todos los detalles ya que no quería defraudar a su "mejor amigo" contando sus secretos (aunque ya lo había defraudado, pero sigamos con la historia n.nU), comenzó en el momento que lo vio salir de la oficina de la profesora sumire y siguió con la explicación de la mayoría de los detalles de la conversación.

Oishi: Ahora comprendo la razón por la que se fue así (poniendo cara de preocupado)

Eiji: Pero es que no fue mi intención !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (casi llorando u.u)

Oishi: Eso ya lo se ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo?

Eiji: Pero es que eso no fue todo lo que le dije

Oishi: O.O ¿Qué mas le dijiste?

Eiji: Algo hacia como que no me importaba lo que le pasara y que ojala le pasara algo malo (bajando la cabeza para no tener que mirar a su compañero a los ojos)

Oishi: O.O Etto …. Eiji ¿sabes los problemas de syu?

Eiji: Problemas????

Oishi: Bueno….. si, pero es mejor que se los preguntes a el.

Eiji: Pero y si esta enojado????

Oishi: (pensando: eso no es obvio??? Pero dijo) es mejor estar seguro no??? n.nU

Eiji: Si supongo (y sale corriendo en dirección a la casa de su amigo en busca de una disculpa)

Oishi: Mate!!! Eiji ¿sabrá los problemas que tiene syu en su casa?

Eiji llega a la casa del castaño pero la hermana de este le dice que no a llegado todavía y que esta un poco preocupada ya que no contesta el celular. Esto alarma al pelirrojo y le dice que si lo encuentra le iba a avisar al tiro, cosa que es agradecida n.n

Al llegar a la plaza (donde siempre va syu para pensar) trata de hablar con el pero todo sale peor de lo que imaginaba ya que desde el primer momento su "mejor amigo" lo trato como si fuera un desconocido total, decepcionado regresa a su casa sin decir una palabra.

……………………..FIN DEL FLASH BACK………………………………… 

Al estar en su dormitorio eiji piensa en como le va a ver la cara a syuusuke al otro día ya que por seguro este lo ignoraría completamente, igual como lo hizo el anteriormente. Y con ese pensamiento se va quedando profundamente dormido.

Todo lo contrario de lo que pensó el pelirrojo, syu le hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado y mantenía esa sonrisa característica de el, por esta razón todos pensaban que se habían reconciliado pero no sabían la verdad de todo esto.

Syu siempre ocultaba sus sentimientos detrás de una gran sonrisa con que le da ánimos a sus amigos aunque se este se estuviera destrozando por dentro, claro que eso se lo logro sacar en un juego de penitencia (aunque le costo mucho para ser mas sinceros "DEMASIADO", pero lo logro después de bastante tiempo ya que su amigo daba puros rodeos). Al pensar en eso, eiji se sentía peor todavía ya que el era el culpable de que estuviera usando de nuevo esa asquerosa mascara pero lo peor de todo fue cuando se acordó de que oishi le dijo que su amigo tenia problemas ¿problemas? ¿Problemas que el no sabia?

En el salón syu se mantenía supuestamente feliz hablando con todos como siempre, pero esta vez la mayoría de las miradas se dirigían hasta eiji que se encontraba cabizbajo casi siempre, debido a esta actitud todos deciden que syu tiene que hablar con el, pero este trata de negarse hasta que le dicen que le puedo haber pasado algo muy malo.

Entonces de a poco se va acercando a su amigo para preguntarle que es lo que le pasaba mientras los demás del curso actuaban cmo si nada pasara, hasta cuando aparecen momo, kaoru, oishi e inui para preguntar por la actitud de eiji. Entran justo cuando syu estaba siendo agarrado de la camisa y levantado unos centímetros del suelo (por la furia del pelirrojo) para después caer al piso con una mirada perdida la cual no volvió a la normalidad en bastante tiempo.

Cuando le preguntaron que fue lo que le dijo a eiji para que este se enojara de esa forma lo único que supo responder fue que le pregunto ¿Qué te pasa eiji? Y después de eso este casi lo ahorca (si hubiera querido) si no escucha el grito del sub-capitán del equipo deteniéndolo y además los demás del curso y equipo separándolo de su supuesto mejor amigo lo hubiera hecho sin pensarlo dos veces.

Cuando syu despertó se encontraban algunos compañeros y momo con el en la enfermería, hablando de algo de hecho estaban susurrándose algo. Al hacerse notar, uno hace la típica pregunta ¿estas bien? Lo que este responde que si n.n y

Momo: aparece como de la nada para preguntarle si lo ayudaba a ir a la dirección (cosa que sorprende al tensai)

Fuji: ¿a la dirección?

Momo: Pues claro, casi te ahorca

Fuji: (recordando todo) No quiero ir a la dirección

Todos: O.O

Momo: ¿Por qué no?

Fuji: Porque es mi amigo y no lo quiero meter en problemas n.n

Todos: O.O (todos excepto momo quien suspira aliviado al escuchar esa respuesta)

Un rato después entra la enfermera del colegio preguntándole a fuji que fue lo que sucedió y todo, pero este lo único que dijo fue que no se acordaba de nada que de echo le salio bastante real. Durante unos momentos lo revisa (QUE ENVIDIA!!!!!!) para luego decirle que se puede retirar.

En el patio se encontró a momo sentado en una silla afuera de la enfermería con una cara de descanso, fuji se le acerca y le pregunta que es lo que le pasa, pero este lo único que hace es mirarlo hasta que le responde.

Momo: Fuji-sempai porque no acuso a eiji-sempai???

Fuji: Pero si ya lo dije n.n (con su sonrisa característica)

Momo: Pero es que…………..

Fuji: Que sucede????? (Poniéndose serio y abriendo sus lindos ojos azules)

Momo: Bueno, lo que sucede es………………..

Continuara…………………………….

PD: Ya tengo listo el próximo capitulo, pero desde ahí se me acabaron las ideas y voy a necesitar ayuda n.n jeje

Ja ne!!!


	4. U

Gomen por la demora pero simplemente estoy bloqueada u.u espero me dejen ideas para seguir con el fic xq de verdad no se me ocurre y hace mucho que no actualizo n.n

Espero sus ideas y prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible

Ja ne!!!


End file.
